User talk:MollyMae
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Maniac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Revelation Mafia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Araver (Talk) 16:41, March 2, 2011 Achievements First, I laughed so hard when I saw the 500 badge on the Games track I had to drink two glasses of water to stop laughing. But, the think is, that track is harder to get if it does no work recursively since I put all MM games in that category and the incomplete games in the HelpNeeded Category or other sub-categories of Games. Plus you left it disabled :P (which I of course found out after I just created 2 pages in HelpNeeded. Still, I will get that badge =P EDIT: I forgot to sign myself *facepalm* Araver 22:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Evil. I'm on my way to get the special 500 badge ... Yay! Araver 08:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Spammers Hi! I am just leaving this to gain an achievement! :D ~Hirk Thanx for the help. :) Before today, I used to do the editing part on Wiki without signing up. So, it always came up as done by a Wiki contributor. Nvm, Noe I know that I have to create an account first :P -Akriti Well, there was question coz I saw that you are following Mafia Terms page. What is frame-lynch?? -Akriti thanks! :You're welcome. --Molly Mae 19:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Removing Categories I've been working on Era 1, and have finished Mafia 1, but I'm not sure how to remove the "HelpNeeded" category. Do you know how to? -RainThinker I just figured out today I needed to create an account too to be credited for edits, lol. I am learning as I go and have figured out a good deal on my own, no worries, I compare my edits to other pages to make sure it looks correct. I edited the Page for Skulduggery 2 but put you down as Yuli. I should prolly go back and switch it to MollyMae. Hi MollyMae, This is a digression--not a Mafia question--I am suddenly unable to log in to BrainDen. In fact, the only pages I see have no Login capability. Has BrainDen gone away? Is there a new thing one has to do to find it? I'm still working on the Descartes Space Race, by the way. Hoping you are well, CaptainEdCaptainEd 17:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) CaptainEd 17:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) *Hey, Captain! I'm actually having the same issue. All forum pages are being redirected to one of Rookie's collection pages. It's been that way for a few days, as far as I can tell. I'm not sure if the site is up and we can't get to it or if something broke so he put up the redirects. I'd think if it was the latter, there would be an announcement on the page. Exohosting is active, so that's a good sign. I think I'll post on BD's facebook wall when I get home. I can't access Mafiamaniac.net from work, but perhaps there's some insight there, as well. I'll let you know if I discover anything. --Molly Mae 18:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC). Thanks, Molly Mae. I guess we'll just have to wait until they find a way to let us know. Hope it comes back :-) CaptainEd 01:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC)